Seven Days With Her
by TorNathan
Summary: Hello! This is a one-shot Romance featuring Roxas and Olette in the Seven Days you play as him in Kingdom Hearts 2. This story is a dedication to my ex-beta and friend and I really enjoyed writing this and I hope you all enjoy it, too!


_Hello everyone! This, as you already know, is a one-shot romance featuring Roxas and Olette. This one-shot is dedicated to my ex-Beta and friend, **Gabriela Romero**, and I hope she enjoys it along with all of you._

_She is a big fan of the Roxas and Olette pairing, so this is for her. _

_I don't often write in the first-person P.O.V. and so it may not be my best. I enjoyed writing this and I hope you all enjoy it, too!_

_Check out my other story (**Harbinger of Light: The Shattering**) This is my collaboration with **The unknowing Herald**._

_Disclaimer: *ahem* I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Disney, Square Enix, blah blah blah, yada yada yada. You get the drift. _

_Please leave some reviews/criticisms/concerns for I will greatly appreciate them!_

_Enjoy!_

_P.S. Rated T for: Mild Language, Mild Violence, Mild Adult Themes. _

* * *

**Seven Days With Her**

_Day 1_

Her dark brown hair, lustrous, flowing, beautiful; it runs down her shoulders like a waterfall. I guess I stare a bit too much, but no one ever notices, especially her, and it breaks my heart. The taste of the sea-salt ice cream sends my tongue into sensory overload. I'm sprawled out on the futon, my leg hanging off and one arm behind my head, staring at her out of the corner of my eye, seeing her with Hayner. I love him like a brother, but right now I despise him, and I long for her. I sigh and close my eyes as I hear them talking, not paying attention as to what they're talking about.

Lick.  
The ice cream tastes great, at least there's that.

I shift on the small couch and roll onto my side. There's only a week of summer left, and I've been having odd dreams lately. Of him. I know him, like a best friend long lost, but never forgotten. A creeping memory on the verge of exposing itself, but never does. But I try not to worry about it, because it _is_ only a dream. She. She is real. And it kills me. He isn't real, but kills me just the same. I want to unlock his mysteries and unlock her heart at the same time. Life is never easy.

"Hey, Roxas." I look over in response to Pence, his ridiculous hair fitted by that headband. I smirk at him and lick. Tasty.

"Yeah, what is it Pence?" I ask him. I shift to a sitting position and lounge back, stretching out my legs. Olette is still talking to Hayner.

"What're we going to do for our summer project?" he asks me. I grunt in exasperation. I can't believe I forgot about that stupid assignment. I also don't understand why we have to do a project over summer. Evil teachers, I presume.

"I don't care," I tell him. "Do you have any ideas?" I hope he does. He's the brains of the group, Olette is the charm while Hayner and I are the doers.

"We could check out what Rai was talking about the other day?" Pence suggests. I look at him with a blank expression. I have no idea what he's talking about. Rai was not a suitable source of intelligence.

"_Or_," I say loudly, drawing everyone's attention, "we can figure out how we're getting to the beach this summer?"

"We just need to raise some money is all," Olette says. Her beautiful and rich voice makes my heart flutter. And those eyes, green as the buds of spring. Penetrating. I could lose myself in them, and maybe I do. It's not a bad thing.

"How?" Hayner asks in a drawling voice. He sounds irritated. Actually, come to think of it, he seems irritated a lot lately.

"We just need to do some odd jobs," Pence says. He's right, but that would be so tedious. Well worth it to see Olette in a bikini, the warm rays hitting her striking form, the water splashing her. To see her-

"Roxas?" Damn them from bringing me back to reality.

"Huh, what?" I ask dazedly, flashes of Olette's exposed and wet skin leaving my mind.

"We just asked you what you thought," Olette tells me. I try to restrain my heart, a losing battle. I sigh and shrug as I think about it.

"Well, how about this," I start. "Pence and Hayner can raise the money while Olette and I can work on the school project?" I announce to them all. I hope they go for it, I would love the alone time with Olette, which we very rarely get.

"That's a good idea; killing two birds with one stone," Pence says happily. Thank you Pence for your help here man. I look and see a small scowl on Hayner's face. He sighs and looks at me directly.

"Yeah, sure." It's not a happy voice. I find myself not caring.

I grin and see Olette glance at me. I look at her and see a small smile on her face, but she quickly looks away from me, taking a lick of her ice cream, such an erotic sight. Lick. Tasty. The air becomes slightly colder as the sun sets behind some buildings, no longer shining on the Usual Spot, giving it a warm feeling. I finish my ice cream and throw the stick in the garbage can, slowly rising and stretching my muscles.

"We can start tomorrow," I tell them while looking at Olette.

"Let's meet here at eleven tomorrow, then," Hayner grunts, getting up as well with everyone else. We leave the Usual Spot, the rug flapping behind us. I accidentally bump into Olette, my arm brushing ever so slightly against hers, and I feel electricity course through my nerves. She looks at me before turning away. Why?

"See you guys tomorrow," I say as I turn to go to my house. The sloped alleyways of Twilight Town are arduous, but I have grown use to them over the years. My leg's muscles pump and strain as the evening is cool and refreshing while I think of Olette. I turn onto Crescent Avenue and approach my house. My dad isn't home yet as I let myself in. I lock the door behind me and walk down the hall to the stairs, passing by pictures of me with my family. Pictures of when I was too young to remember, with my mom. I wish I had known her. I definitely get my features from her. My dad has brown, unkempt hair and cerulean eyes. My eyes, while blue, are much darker and my golden hair is so far away from his.

I ascend the stairs and enter my room, nice and cool with the window open, as always. I strip to my boxers, change into some black and gray pajama bottoms, and lay down on my bed. I sigh and look out the window. At least I get to hang out with Olette, and that is worth it, even if school was quickly approaching. Maybe I'll dream about her tonight and not him. Night quickly falls as I try to drift into sleep.

_Flashes. Glimpses. Sporadic. _

_ "I knew I'd find you here, you lazy bum."_

_ "Come on, give me a break, Kairi."_

_ Those two, they're so familiar._

_ Flash._

_ "One who knows nothing can understand nothing."_

_ Flash._

_ "Riku?"_

_ "I'm not afraid of the darkness."_

_ "Riku!"_

_ Flash_

_ Sora. . ._

* * *

_Day 2_

BLARE! BLARE! BLARE! ANNOY THE HELL OUT OF YOU!

I angrily slap my alarm clock, silencing it. That damnable thing is _so_ loud but I guess I have to be thankful for it or else I'd sleep in all the time. And of course I would dream of him again. Just who is he? I can't remember his name, even though I'm sure I've heard it so many times, so close to my heart. I shrug it off as I grab my clothes for the day and head for the bathroom. After my cool and refreshing shower, I dress and go to the kitchen. Breakfast is already made and the same ol' note is left for me by the food. I pick it up and glance it over, typical, routine.

_Good morning, son. Sorry I didn't see you last night, but my schedule will be like this all week. Take these last days to be with your friends, not me. We can see more of each other once school starts up again. I heard you last night. You were yelling and screaming again. You've been doing this lately. We should go get it checked out as soon as we can. See you tonight, hopefully._

_ Love,_

_ Dad_

I pitch the note in the trash and unwrap my breakfast, reheat it, and then eat it. At least my dad can cook, that's for sure. It's about fifteen 'til when I finish and head out the door. It's already warm as the sun smiles down on me while I walk down the cobblestone paths and streets towards the Usual Spot. I hear the voices of the others as I approach and flip the rug out the way. I instinctively catch an ice cream bar thrown at me, unwrap it, and begin eating.

Lick. Tasty.

"Well, are we ready?" Pence asked once I arrive, his hair let down for once.

"I guess," Olette says. She's wearing a tight black t-shirt and tan short shorts with some black sandals. My heart does leaps and my breathing accelerates slightly. Beautiful and sexy.

"Pence and I are just gonna check out the town notice boards for some odd jobs," Hayner states. He has that small scowl and I smile at it on the inside.

"What are you two doing?" he asks me monotonously.

"I think Pence had a good idea yesterday, talking about whatever Rai was going on about," Olette tells me. I just kind of nod absent-mindlessly, staring at her with a grin. She smiles at me, my heart jumps for joy.

"Oh, the Seven Wonders of Twilight Town?" Pence says in excitement. How he's excited, I'll never know. He may be a nerd, but he's awesome, and I'll always be thankful for that.

"Here, I have a list of them for you guys to check out," he says, handing me the list. I take it and look at the first one: The Spooky Steps.

"Well, Olette, let's get crackin' down on these myths," I tell her, trying to sound cool. I think I failed but she giggles and walks out, her brown hair bobbing slightly. I follow her with a wider grin.

"So what's first?" she asks me, moving closer to me. My heartbeat increases just a bit.

"The Spooky Steps," I start to tell her, already heading that way. "Pence has a bit of info written here. It says here that Rai was walking up and down the steps in Sunset Terrace telling everyone that every time you ascend or descend them that the number of steps changes."

"That's odd," Olette says as we make our way into Sunset Terrace. "But it's kinda hard to take Rai's word for something, ya know?" I laugh as she does a perfect imitation of Rai, one of the teens in Seifer's gang. She laughs too and it makes me giddy and light in the stomach. Butterflies. Lick. Tasty.

We come to the steps. We both descend them carefully and slowly, counting each one out loud together. I think this is absurd as we continue counting. We both get fourteen. "Now, let's go up," I tell her. We ascend, doing the same as before. We both get fourteen. We do a double check and come back with the same results. I knew it wasn't true. I had done this before, I just did it again to humor and be with her.

"Well, it looks like Rai just miscounted," she concludes, wiping some strands of brown hair away from her face, I love the motion. I love her.

"Yeah, I guess," I tell her.

"Well, what's next?" Olette asks me, coming towards me and putting her arm around my shoulders in a friendly gesture. I wish it were only more. I sigh and dig the paper out of my pocket. We both look at it.

"The Friend From Beyond the Wall?" we say in unison. This earns a grin from me and a gorgeous smile from her, her sparkling white teeth shine.

"It says that balls are found from a closed off alleyway, coming from that end. No one knows who throws them," I read off. I've never heard of this one. I'm actually curious to this and it seems she is, too.

"Well let's get going!" she says, grabbing my hand and starting off at a trot. I smile and my heart flutters again, her skin touching mine, vibrant, alive. Lick. Tasty.

We go to and fro, dodging people and the tram. We run up slopes, much to our displeasure, and finally arrive near the alleyway. While she bends down to fix her sandal I see a ball eject from the alley. I grab it and look down the lane. I walk down and see a dark portal in the end. A silver. . . _thing_ is. . . _smiling_ at me? It is very odd, a deformed and grotesque body. Another ball is launched at me and I catch it. I start running down the path, evading more balls and finally I reach the portal. It closes, leaving the wall in its wake. I hear what I think is laughter emanate from where the portal had just been.

"Roxas?" I hear Olette say my name and I turn to see her holding a ball. "Well here's another wonder debunked. I guess it was just you throwing the balls." She giggles and I don't have it in myself to argue with her. She wouldn't believe me anyway.

"Yep, you caught me!" I yell at her as I walk towards her frame. She's smiling at me and I love the feeling it gives me. Chomp. I finish my ice cream. Tasty.

"Let's do one more and call it a day?" she suggests. I'm cool with that. I dig yet again for my piece of paper.

"I wonder how Hayner and Pence are doing with that munny?" I say as I unfold the paper.

"I don't know," she replies. She moves closer to look at the paper and I smell her perfume, a rich cherry blossom. I shudder in slight ecstasy. She brushes against me again, and I feel my skin ripple in gooseflesh. She notices this and doesn't say anything.

"Okay, number three is The Moans From the Tunnel," I tell her as I try to suppress the gutter controlled area of my mind. She giggles.

"What?" I ask her.

"The name," she says, giggling louder. Wow, I think, she's perfect. I shake my head as we go for the tunnel, walking at a slow pace since it isn't far from here. We turn, avoid a tram, and enter the tunnel. This one was rather simple as we enter and hear the moaning.

"Aah, Urgh, Unn." Weird? We turn the corners and eventually find Vivi training in an open square surrounded by grates. He's swinging a Struggle bat to and fro, doing flips and working on his stances and agility. We shake our heads in exasperation and disappointment.

"Hey Vivi!" we call out to him. He stops and looks at us with those ghostly yellow eyes behind his hood and hat. He is rather creepy but is always nice and his high pitched voice always makes me smile.

"Oh, hey Roxas. Hey Olette," he says, walking towards us and shouldering his bat. "What'cha guys doin' in here?" he asks, a little out of breath.

"We were just investigating the mysterious moaning that comes from these tunnels," Olette tells him. I just nod my head along. "Apparently it was just you," she says with a smile, looking down at him. Oh how I love that smile.

"Yep," he agrees. "I come in here and train when I can. Have for months now."

"Okay, Vivi," I tell him. "Thanks for the help!" We start turning and walk away, out into the declining sunlight. We here the grunts and noises of Vivi's training continue behind us. We walk a bit into town and sit on a bench, enjoying the sun. I see an ice cream stand a little bit away, and of course I go and buy some. Olette doesn't notice me leave as she has her head cocked back and eyes closed.

"Hello, Roxas!" Mrs. Romero says to me. She's a nice old lady who lives alone since her husband dies a few years ago. She's the one that makes the best ice cream ever made: Sea Salt Ice Cream.

"Hey, Mrs. Romero," I say back with a smile on my face. She's already getting a bar ready. "Um," I say, "can you make it two?" She looks at me with raised eyebrows, her hand reaching for a second. She looks past me and sees Olette basking in the sun, unaware of where I'm at.

"Ah, young Olette is with you." It was not a question. I nod.

"Yeah," I say as I pay her the required munny and obtain my two ice cream bars.

"I've told you once, I'll tell you again," she starts, glaring at me in false chastisement. "You two were made for each other." This makes me smile but hurt on the inside. I look at Mrs. Romero with hungry eyes.

"Yeah, don't I wish we could. But she's always talking to Hayner. She doesn't like me." The pain it causes me to admit that is horrific. I struggle not to tear up a bit.

"You never know," is all she has to tell me as more children run up to Mrs. Gabriela Romero.

"Have a good day, Mrs. Romero," I shout at her over the babble of the children.

"You too, dear!" she shouts back.

I walk over to Olette, still closed eyes and still basking. I sit very quietly and lean in close to her. My lips are barely an inch away from her ear as I whisper, "Olette." She smiles widely and slightly shakes as my hot breath brushes her ear. She looks over at me and our noses brush. I lean back and immediately start blushing. Red appears all over her cheeks and I hand the ice cream to her. Still smiling, she looks at the ice cream and back at Mrs. Romero.

"Roxas," she begins, "you didn't have to." She takes it hesitantly. I look at her with a smile.

"I know." She smiles gratefully at me and unwraps her bar as I do mine. She scoots closer to me. Lick. Tasty.

"Thanks, Roxas," she says as she scoots so close to me that our bodies are touching, "I'm tired, what about you?"

"Kinda." I'm shocked when she leans her head on my shoulder and continues eating her ice cream. My blood pumps and heartbeat races, breathing sharpens and pulse invigorating. I don't know what to do, so I sit there and let her lean on me while I lick my ice cream. Tasty. And like all things that are great, they end. Just as I was getting used to this amazing feeling of her laying against me, Hayner and Pence show up, ruining the moment. Thanks guys! She notices this and slumps off of me, sitting up straight, and I think I see a hint of disappointment on her face, though I'm not sure.

"Hey, guys!" I call out to them. They run over and sit next to us, red in the face and sweaty. I can smell the slightest trace of body odor and my nose scrunches at it.

"How'd you do today?" she asks them. They sit there for a moment and I see that small scowl on Hayner's face. They shift on the bench and count their munny.

"We got 1,250 munny," Pence says. "We only need 5,000 and any more we get would be great for extra stuff." My heart lifts at this. Maybe we'll _finally_ get to the beach this year.

"How about you guys?" Hayner asks, his voice drawling and bored. I look at him, his eyes are averted.

"We got the first three of the wonders down," Olette tells them. I nod and add, "Yeah, they're all false so far."

"Really?" Pence asks in genuine wonderment. Both myself and Olette nod at him, eating our ice cream. Tasty. We all get up and decide to call it a day. Hayner and Pence leave me alone with Olette as they head to their homes. We both finish our ice cream, pitch the sticks, and get up, stretching our muscles. Her body looks amazing in the tight and revealing clothing. She notices me staring and blushes, but does not look away. I blush as well, my cheeks burning; I hold her gaze.

"I had fun today, Roxas," she tells me, looking at me with those beautiful green eyes.

"I did too, Olette." She walks over and gives me a hug, her arms wrapping around my neck and upper back. This shocks the hell out of me but I wrap my own around her slim waist, her flesh tender to my touch. I pull her in, our bodies tight against each other and I feel her heart beat with mine. I relish it, but it ends like all great things do. She has a large grin and red cheeks.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow," she says shyly.

"Yep," I reply dumbly as we go separate ways to our homes. Oh how I wish I cold take her home with me. I arrive home and dad isn't here again. I sigh in disappointment. It'll be fine though as I go upstairs and drift to sleep once again. Same old routine.

_"Heartless?"_

_ "Yes, they fear the Keyblade and they will hunt down whoever wields it."_

_ No! They can't hurt him! Not yet!_

_ Flash._

_ "Hi I'm Donald and this is Goofy."_

_ "Hi, I'm Sora."_

_ "The Key!"_

_Flash._

_ "I dub thee, Junior Heroes!"_

_ "Thanks."_

_ Sora. . . Who are you?_

* * *

_Day 3_

"Shut the HELL UP!" I scream as I slam the alarm clock. I rub the sleep from my eyes and stretch my sore and inactive muscles, urging them to wake. Him. I can't remember his name and it angers me. Why oh why am I dreaming of him. Just who is he? I try not to think about it as I get up and follow the routine.

The sun is happy as it shines down that deathly heat. I reopen the door to my home, take off my jacket and shirt, throw them on the couch, and then re-lock the house. This feels much better, and my pendant is cool on my bare chest. My muscles gleam in the light and my skin is slightly tan. I start at a slight trot through the town, earning glances and eyes from girls, which I like, but they aren't the _right_ girls. I want _her_ attention. I continue to jog until I come to the Usual Spot. I stop and catch my breath, bringing my tempo down to normal. Sweat glistens on me and I feel. . . hyper. I hope she likes by wet, muscled body.

I walk in, catch the ice cream (which I immediately unwrap) and plop on the futon. Lick. Tasty. Olette glances at me and her eyes grow slightly and she stops eating her ice cream. She is looking at my sweaty muscles as I look at her face; she does not know I'm looking at her. She finally snaps to and looks at my face. She blushes hard and looks away, licking her ice cream in that erotic way. She's wearing a white tank top with a pink bra with black denim short shorts. Her hair is down, as always, and her black sandals are prominent. My heart thuds at her beautiful and sexy body.

Hayner and Pence are talking about the list of odd jobs they have procured while I walk over to Olette; she is still turned away. I put a hand on her shoulder and she startles, almost dropping her ice cream. She looks up at me, a bit of red remaining on her cheeks.

"Hey," I tell her, sitting next to her.

"H- hey Roxas," she stutters. I take this as a good sign. We look at each other, delving into the others eyes. I have always become easily lost in them, but how does she react towards me? I take her by the hand.

"Ready?" I ask. She looks at my hand grasping hers. Her fingers wrap around mine.

"Yes," she breathes in that beautiful voice of hers. We get up and leave Hayner and Pence, not even bothering to say goodbye to them. She pulls the paper from her pocket and glances down at it.

"The next one is the Lonely Girl," Olette tells me. "Pence has written here that in the old mansion on the second floor, a girl in a white dress can be seen in the window."

"That sounds weird," I tell her. I gently squeeze her hand. She returns the gesture. "Come on then. Let's go!"

Instead of running we decide to walk and enjoy the heat of the day. We continue holding hands and she appears to not be bothered by this. It raises my mood, but my thoughts are completely torn away. From my right, I hear something beautiful. Olette had started singing a slow tune.

_A friend like no other,_

_ Like no other I can trust._

_ With you by my side,_

_ Friendship is a must._

_ You are always there for me,_

_ And I, for you._

_ Best friends 'til the end,_

_ Oh what can we do?_

_ Your my friend, pal, buddy,_

_ There's no other like you._

She finishes the poem and looks at me. I know I'm blushing madly as she wraps her arms around me in a hug. I hug her back and I wish the moment would never end. But all great things do. And I have to admit that the evidence was in the poem. We have been best friends from the beginning and that's all we ever will be. It crushes my heart.

"That was great," I tell her, and now it's her turn to blush.

"Thanks, Roxas," she says as we start walking again and finally come to the forest. We walk through, marveling at the beauty of nature and come to the mansion. We walk right up to the gate and stare at the windows. She looks on the right while I look to the left. And. . . there she is. Golden hair, cascading down her body as she holds her arm. A white dress, clean as the first snow, waves slightly along wit the curtain.

"Olette!" I yell, looking back at the brunette. "Come here and look!" I say pointing at the window. She looks up as do I and we both see nothing. No girl. Just a curtain moving with a draft.

"Well, there's another one proven. Just a drafty room moving the curtain," Olette states, writing down the note in her journal. I look up there in disbelief. I must be going insane.

"Yeah, I guess," I say in a downed tone. We turn to walk away, her hand finding mine as I look over my shoulder. She's there again, then vanishes. Nothing is making sense anymore, but I forget all those things as I think about Olette's soft and smooth hand in mine. "What's next?" I ask her.

She gets the handy old paper out again and looks a it. "The Animated Bag," she reads. "It says that atop Sunset Hill there's a bag that apparently moves on its own accord," she says bemusedly.

"I wonder how this one will be false," I say sarcastically, earning a giggle that erupts my heart from Olette. We walk through the forest again, the smell of crushed pine wafting through the air, the breeze chilling my skin in the shade. I love this alone time with her, even though it won't last forever. Great things always end. We walk back into town and make our way to Sunset terrace, eventually climbing the spiral walkway to the top of Sunset Hill. And there it is, the bag. Chomp. Finished. Tasty.

"Doesn't look animated to me," Olette says. She gasps and her hand goes to her mouth. I follow her gave and see the bag slightly shaking. She stays where she is at while I slowly approach the bag. It bounds in the air away from me. Now I am truly shocked. My popsicle stick falls from my hand.

"What the hell?" I mutter as it jumps again and rushes towards me. I jump over it and it sails under me, stopping about ten feet from me. I run after it and evades me, moving towards Olette. I run after it again and it moves. Olette jumps into me, trying to get the bag where it had been a split second before, and instead topples me. I land roughly on my back and feel Olette's body on top of mine, her chest pressing into mine, her hair falling past her face and brushing mine in the wind. Her tender hands are on my strong and muscular biceps as we come to our senses. We both blush a deep crimson. But we stay that way for a long moment. It feels like eternity and I find myself leaning my head forward, the scent of her cherry blossom enveloping my senses. I can't believe I'm about to kiss her. Her eyes close, as do mine, I inch closer when the bag barrels into us, knocking her off of me.

Damn.

I jump up in anger and pursue the bag, eventually jumping on it and securing it. I hear a strangled yelping coming from inside. I quickly untie the bag and out comes a stray dog, shaking its matted fur everywhere. I sigh in defeat; another wonder is busted. Olette walks to me and helps me up, her face an inferno, much like mine. The dog has disappeared, but that doesn't bother us.

"One left for today," she says, her voice faltering as she tries to regain her breath. She pulls out the paper with slightly shaky hands.

"Which is. . .?" I leave the sentence open, waiting for her to finish it.

"The Doppelganger," she says stoutly. "Pence has it here that the waterfall fountain in Sunset Terrace is the location where numerous people have claimed to have seen their doppelgangers."

"Let's get going then," I tell her and we descend the hill. Out of the corner of my eye I see one of those_ things_ fly through the air. I snap my head that way just to see the dog panting in the sun's rays. I grow tired of these weird phenomena.

As we level out, someone shouts at us. "Olette! Come here!" We turn our heads to see Olette's parents come out of a small shop. She huffs and looks a bit let down.

"I'll be back. Go find out the mystery of the doppelganger," she says in a cheesy mysterious voice. I chuckle as she goes to her waiting parents. I turn and head for the fountain.

"There is no one here so I'm not really feeling anticipative on this one. I wait and look around, as if expecting my "other" to appear and say 'Hi, Roxas! Nice to meet ya!' It never happens. I look at the gorgeous waterfall fountain. I see my reflection in it as perfectly as a mirror, and it startles me slightly. Then my brain wraps around the concept, another one debunked. But then, my reflection changes. It becomes darker and moves of its own accord. Slowly it emerges from the fountain, not causing a single ripple in the water, and stands before me. My brain cannot wrap around this one. It holds out its hand and a struggle bat appears from nowhere into his grasp. Another one flashes to existence at my feet. It holds its bat out at me in a stance, urging me to fight. I pick up the one at my feet and meet it at the exact same stance.

It rushes at me and swings hard at my head. I sidestep and whack it in the left leg. Its stance falters slightly but recovers. It tries to deliver another blow to me, aimed at my ribs. I go to parry but it changes course and strikes me on my leg, and holy hell, did it hurt! I grunt in pain and stagger backwards, holding my leg. It rushes forward, bat at the ready. I roll under its swing and bat it in the back. It falls forward onto its front and I approach, cracking in the back of the head. It rolls after the blow and rises to its feet, and takes me on again. It never seems to tire as we hold this banter back and forth. I crush it in the skull with a very powerful blow and it stops. It looks at me, smiles and fades. The struggle bats fade as well, along with my pain.

I walk over and look into the fountain. A normal reflection stares back. I sigh in wonder. "None of this makes sense!"

"Roxas?" Olette's soothing voice meets my ears and it placates me slightly. She jumps, startled. She looks into the fountain with me and looks at my eyes.

"Another one solved, eh Roxas?" she asks, putting an arm around my shoulders. I look at us in the reflection and smile, taking a deep breath.

"Yep. I guess we make a good team, eh Watson?" I say with a grin, quoting the Sherlock Holmes stories. She giggles.

"We sure do, Holmes." She takes her arm off of me. She looks at me with raised eyebrows.

"What's wrong, Roxas?" she asks me. I shrug my shoulders and look at her.

"Nothing," I answer. She scowls at me and puts her hands on her hips. I find the sight somewhat comical.

"Don't pull that with me. What's up?" I shrug and say nothing. "I tried," she says.

The next thing I know I feel her hands on my back, caressing my muscles. My heartbeat picks up. Her fingers trail in little circles on my bare flesh and while one hand works up my spine and into my hair, the other works around my torso to my chest. She leans into me and whispers to me.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to force it out of you," she breathes seductively into my ear. Her finger grazes slightly over my nipple and I shudder with chills and euphoria. Then I feel her withdraw, place both hands on my back and shove me into the water. I fall and land on my bottom, soaking my shorts while my hair wets and falls down from its usual spike. The water cascades down my muscled torso, and she looks at it with a trace of longing. She's laughing uncontrollably as she walks over and offers a hand to help me up. I grin devilishly at her. I grasp her hand and pull.

She falls into the water on top of me. My back is against the back wall of the fountain and the wall of water is about six inches in front of my face as I sit in an upright position. My legs are spread as she falls onto her knees and her form falls into me. The water has completely drenched her and she isn't laughing now. She looks up and moves the dripping hair out of her eyes. I notice that I can vividly see her pink bra through her wet tank top, but I decide not to tell her. It would ruin this moment.

Her hands are against my wet chest and her knees and thighs are pressed into my waist and groin. I smile at the feeling and blush. The flowing water doesn't hit her head as her face is an inch from mine. We're almost in our own little world, cut off by the waterfall. She slumps forward, resting her head on my shoulder and craning it into the nape of my neck. Her hands move up to my shoulders and her torso moves forward, her breasts pushing into my body. I feel a bit light headed as we sit there like this. My nerves are raging and my hormones are keeping pace with them. Just before it could become even more awkward, someone shouts at us. Hayner and Pence. She looks at my eyes for one last second, kisses me on my red cheek, and then climbs out, leaving me completely stunned in the cold water, which was not cold enough to suppress the baking heat my body was giving off.

I climb out as well and we both explain hurriedly how we were closely looking at the fountain when we tripped and fell in. They seemed to buy it as we all head to the Usual Spot. Once we enter, Hayner and Pence lay down on the furniture. I grab some ice cream for myself and Olette. Unwrap. Lick. Tasty. Routine. It may be great, but all great things end.

"How was it today?" Pence asks. Hayner stays to himself, a scowl dominating his face.

"Three more busted, Pence," Olette tells him. He sighs as he counts the munny.

"Now we have a total of 3,000 munny!" he exclaims. I nearly choke on a chunk of ice cream.

"Really?! That's great!" I shout, a smile splitting my face. "Tomorrow you guys can make more, and if we don't hit the mark, there's always the Struggle tournament we could win. That would get us the rest and plenty of spending munny afterward," I suggest. Hayner finally breaks that stupid scowl of his and actually smiles.

"Yeah, that's right! Roxas and I can enter, so that no matter who wins, we get the munny regardless!" It did sound like a great idea.

"Well, let's do it!" I say. We talk for a while longer before we all split and head to our homes. Still no dad, same old food, same old routine. Sleep, and hopeful dreams of her.

_Sora. . . I know the name. You're so close to me, and Kairi, too._

_ I remember when you, we, made that drawing. Remember, of Kairi?_

_ "Kairi? What is it?"_

_ "Oh, hey Selph. Just looking at the islet. Remember the boy we used to play with there?"_

_ "Riku?"_

_ "No the other one."_

_ "Kairi, there was no other one."_

_ "Yes there was, I remember him, I just don't know his name. Forgotten."_

_ "Really Kairi?" A voice says. That voice. . . So familiar. Is that you Sora?_

_ "You can't remember my name? Geez, thanks a lot. But I'll give you a hint._

_ "It starts with an 'S'"_

_ Sora. . . I know you. . ._

* * *

_Day 4_

BEEP. BLARE. PLEASE DON'T HIT M-

I slam my fist down on that oppressive machine. Another symbol of the same routine. I get up. Shower. Dress. Read the note. Eat the breakfast. Same old, same old. Routine. I arrive at the Usual Spot to find only Olette there. No ice cream is flung at me, so I grab it myself. I unwrap it. Lick. Tasty.

"Where're Pence and Hayner?" I ask her. She looks at me. She's dressed in her favorite outfit.

"They already left to go and get more munny" she tells me, finishing off her own ice cream bar. We both pretend like yesterday's moment never happened. I will never forget that.

"One left, right?" I ask her. She looks at the paper sitting on a small end table.

"Yep. This one is titled The Ghost Train Mystery," she says. "Another note from Pence says that from Sunset Hill, and only at sunset, a train with no one on it can be seen going off into the distance, going nowhere."

"Let's get ready for another false one," I say. I just now realize we have to wait until sunset. "So what do you wanna do for now?" I ask. She looks at me with a smile.

"We can just wait here until Hayner and Pence come back," she suggests. I like the idea, so we sit on the futon together and talk. For the next hours upon hours we talk, play some card games, and took a nap (her lying on my body, to my pleasure). Hayner and Pence arrived whenever and woke us.

"You guys done already?" Pence asks us. I rub the sleep from my eyes as Olette does the same.

"This one requires it to be sunset," I tell him. He looks at me with wide eyes.

"That isn't far off!" he exclaims. We all decide to do this one together after he informs me that we have 4,800 munny. We walk towards Sunset Hill and talk along the way, Olette by my side.

"So looks like we _have_ to win tomorrow," I say to Hayner. He doesn't respond and looks away. I shrug my shoulders as we reach the top of Sunset Hill. We all go by the fence, plop on down, and wait.

And wait. . .

Then, I hear it. From underneath me the ground rumbles slightly and the sound of iron clanking fills my ears. Then on the track, I see a large purple train go off into nothing. No one was aboard.

"Hey guys! There it is," I yell, pointing it out. They follow my gaze and look at me quizzically. I look back and there is nothing there. My arms slowly falls in disbelief.

"Roxas, man, there's nothing there," Hayner says, much to my irritation. I take a last look at the horizon and see a gleam of light, then nothing.

"Well, that's all seven wonders proved wrong," Pence says as we take the long walk back to our homes. To me they were real, but lately, I haven't been able to think if any of this is for real, or not? We all walk home, excited about the tournament tomorrow and the beach the day after. Sleep. Routine.

* * *

_Day 5_

I slam the alarm off. No dreams whatsoever. I guess I'm relieved, but I was getting so close as to learning his name. What is it? I frustrate myself as I get ready for the tournament. Many people are there today. Myself, Hayner, Seifer and his gang, and Setzer, the current Struggle champion. The bracket has been made and I face off Rai, first. We meet in combat and I easily dispatch him.

The next round I face Hayner, and I look forward to it. We meet in the ring. He charges me and I jump over him, whacking him in the head as I do so. I collect what orbs I can while dodging him. We trade blows for a bit before I end it, collecting all his orbs. Olette cheers for _me_, not him, and that makes my heart and face smile. I face off against Seifer and win, securing the prize munny and trophy. I even take on Setzer and beat him, securing my name as champion. I feel alive and powerful.

I take the trophy with me as we all climb the clock tower. We sit up there and eat our ice cream, excited about tomorrow. Lick. Tasty. I look at each of my friends and wonder. I love them all, and I covet Olette. But we're just friends, and it kills me. I finish my ice cream and have a sudden thought. I reach over and pop off each of the four colored orbs that adorn the trophy. I pass each one to them and keep the blue one for myself. We hold them out and look through them, not speaking, and gaze like we would through a kaleidoscope. I have always loved the view from here. It's such a perfect place. It's great, but of course, must end.

Sleep.

* * *

_Day 6_

We each sit on the train as it barrels across the landscape toward the beach. It's a perfect day for the beach, nice and hot, not a cloud in the sky. We each have about 500 munny to spend, but I don't really plan to buy much. We've already changed here on the train since we'll be arriving soon. I'm only wearing some black and white flowered trunks. Pence and Hayner are also wearing some swimming trunks. Olette on the other hand. Let me try to steady my racing heart. She caught me staring earlier, but she only smiled and winked; I take that as a good sign. I caught her staring at me as well, so I guess we're even. She's wearing a small, tight, black two piece bikini. Her hair is let down as always and all I can say is how gorgeous she is. I'm thinking about it right now as the conductor's voice echoes out of the system, saying that we've arrived. We gather our things as the doors slide open and head out into the sun.

I know Olette is beautiful, but you should have seen the beach. The sand was snowy white and it stretched in either direction for miles. The roaring ocean, blue as my eyes, was vast and engulfing, almost monstrous and scary in size. Other than Olette, I have never seen something so beautiful. My eyes tear a bit as we all stand in awe, beholding the sight before us. After the reprieve we run towards the water. I've already taken my sandals off and the feeling of the sand, soft and grainy, rushing between my toes is exhilarating. The sun is bearing down and the water could not be more welcome. We reach a point on the shore and lay out our towels side by side. Olette puts hers on the end and I put mine beside it. Pence had brought a couple umbrellas and had them already set for us as Hayner and I set the larger cooler under them. We all look at each other.

"Let's go, guys!" I yell at them, heading for the water. They follow eagerly. I rush forward and the water hits my legs, cool and refreshing, blue as the sky. I continue forward and dive in and open my eyes. The sea salt stings them slightly, but the view is so clear and amazing. I look around and see Olette doing the same. I swim to her and grab her hands. We stare at each other underwater for a bit before resurfacing for air. I shake the fallen spikes out of my face and she laughs at me. I laugh at her as I pick her up (her bare legs smooth and wet) and throw her. She lets out a small scream that is silenced when she submerges. She resurfaces, coughing and spluttering.

"Roxas!" she yells at me, fake anger in those green eyes.

"What? Who?" I ask in mock inquiry. She smiles and swims towards me.

"Come on, let's go get some sun," she says as she grabs me by the hand and we make our way out of the water and towards our things. Her gleaming and wet body sends my nerves haywire and my hormones are raging. I manage to suppress them as we reach our towels. I undo one of the umbrellas and lay down on my towel. She hands me a pair of sunglasses and I put them on as she does hers.

"Hey, Roxas?" she says to me.

"Yeah, Olette?"

"Can you put this lotion on my back?" she asks. My heart nearly stops as I look over and she's on her front and her bikini tie in the back is undone. I'm losing a battle with my hormones now as I shakily grab the lotion bottle and apply some to my hands. I rub it in a bit before applying it to her back. Her muscles are soft and her flesh is tender. I rub it over her smooth skin and she lets out a soft moan. My heartbeat is racing and my breathing feels a bit ragged; I can't tell for sure. I rub all the lotion in and become a little sad hen I retreat and lay back on my towel.

"Thanks, Roxas," she says in a seductively enticing voice.

"N- no problem, Olette," I stutter. I feel like and idiot as my cheeks blush.

The day went on by seemingly. We swam some more, we all tanned a bit, ate some ice cream (tasty) and just enjoyed each others company. I sigh in depression as we gather our things and board our return trip. We arrive back in Twilight Town and we go our separate ways. Olette calls out to me and run to her.

"Yeah?" I ask, my hopes up.

"I had a great tome with you today," she tells me as she wraps her arms around me in a hug. I return it, both happily and sadly. We break and she goes home. I do the same. Hopefully I'll dream of her.

* * *

_Day 7_

Slam. I turn off that damn alarm. And no dreams again. I shrug it off as I follow the routine. I arrive at the Usual Spot, grab and ice cream bar, and sit with the others. We all sit in silence, eating our ice cream. Lick. Tasty. The trophy sits on a table, the crystals missing from it. I carry mine with me wherever I go now. I don't know about the others, but I hope Olette does. After hours pass I have an idea.

"Hey guys," I begin, "wanna watch the sunset on the clock tower?" They all look at me with smiles, even Hayner.

"That sounds great!" Olette says. Well, at least _she_ likes the idea. I hope my plan works.

"Sure, let's go," Hayner says. We all get up and make our way there. We sneak into the interior of the tower and slowly make our way up the winding staircase. It seems like forever but we finally reach the top and the view is spectacular as always. We sit down, me on the end with Olette to my right. We sit there with new ice cream bars and we enjoy the sun drifting down to the blue horizon. Lick. Tasty.

My hand wiggles its way over and onto Olette's. I give it a gentle squeeze and she returns it. We sit there, hand in hand and my heart soars higher than the tower itself. The sun's nadir strikes the horizon and the sunset truly begins. We all watch in wonder, enjoying the very last day of break before school tomorrow. The sun is halfway there now and I scoot closer to Olette. She does not object. How many times have we done this, the four of us? I can't remember as the sun finally sets and the world suddenly becomes a tad bit darker.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Olette asks in a dreamy, far-off voice.

"Yeah," I answer, but I'm not looking at the horizon when I say this. She notices and looks at me. She smiles a bit and blushes. I see Hayner, a scowl once again there.

"Come on, Pence, let's go to the Spot," Hayner tells him. It sounds more like a command than anything. I see him give me a small smile as the disappear. Thanks, man. I stand up and bring Olette up with me.

"This has been a great summer, Olette," I tell her. She nods and looks at me with a bit of longing. My heart does back flips. It has been a great summer. But all great things must

(_die_)

end.

"It has, hasn't it?" she says as she moves a bit closer to me. I inch closer, and now our bodies are so close to touching. I see shock in her eyes as I begin to sing the same thing she did.

_A friend like no other,_

_ Like no other I can trust._

_ With you by my side,_

_ Friendship is a must._

_ You are always there for me,_

_ And I, for you._

_ Best friends 'til the end,_

_ Oh what can we do?_

_ Your my friend, pal, buddy,_

_ There's no other like you._

By now are bodies are pressed tightly together, and I relish the feeling of it. The wind caresses us, but I continue, adding my own part.

_I've known from the beginning,_

_ I've known all along._

_ That what we have is right,_

_ And could never be wrong._

Our faces inch ever so slightly, only a few inches apart. By now I can feel her hot breath, joining the cool wind that strokes our bodies. I can smell that cherry blossom and my head flutters in its lightness.

_There's something more,_

_ Can you not feel it?_

_ A spark that ignites,_

_ A fire that we've lit?_

We move closer, and she inhales my cologne. Her eyes close in euphoria and open again. Those forest green eyes, so beautiful. I find myself lost again. My hand wraps around her waist while the other embraces her neck. I feel one of hers on my back and another going up into my hair. Our faces are a mere inch apart. I finish in a barely audible whisper, almost lost in the wind.

_I've known from the beginning,_

_ Have you known it, too?_

_ I've known from the beginning,_

_ That I've always loved you. . ._

And with that, my heart can wait no longer. I bring her in and I kiss her. My heart sings a swan song of delight. Her lips are so soft and tender, against my rough, yet subtle ones. Her grip in my hair intensifies as she returns the kiss with passion. I pull her in as much as physically possible, our bodies melding into one as we kiss atop the tower, the sunset long forgotten and night enveloping the world. We continue to succumb to the throes of passion, my heart finally pouring all it can into this one moment. This is great, but must end. We finally break apart, both of us are red in the face. I lick my lips. Cherry lip gloss. Tasty.

"R- Roxas," she stutters, trying to catch her breath. I look at her with anticipation. Now was the make or break moment.

"That- that. . ." She pauses. Oh, come on my love!

"That was wonderful.

"I love you, too," and she brings me in for another kiss. Triumph! Victory! Nike! She is finally mine! I have waited for so long to be with her, and now it finally happens. I've also experience my first _real _kiss today, something I tell her after we have calmed down and have sat once again with each other.

"Really?" she asks me.

"Yep," I reply kind of sheepishly.

"Me, too," she says as she snuggles her head into me. I wrap an arm around her and we wait as long as possible until we must leave. I walk her home and I kiss her again at her front door.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I tell her. Another kiss.

"You, too," she says. Another kiss.

"I love you, Olette."

"I love you, Roxas."

We kiss one last time as she goes inside and I walk home, my heart and head held high. I walk in and dad isn't home. I really don't care as I dreamily go to my room and fall into blissful sleep.

_"Don't you see? Kairi's heart has been within you all along!"_

_ "Kairi's inside me?"_

_ Sora. . ._

_ "I'll never let you take Kairi's heart!"_

_ Flash_

_ "It's my lucky charm, so promise you'll bring it back!"_

_ "I promise. . ."_

_ Flash_

_ Separation. _

_ "I'll find you, Kairi! I will"_

_ "Sora!"_

_ Sora. . ._

_ **Restoration 100%**_

* * *

_The Following Day_

The Usual Spot was starting to warm as the sun began to hit it. Hayner, Pence, and Olette, the biggest trio of friends anyone would ever know, sat together as always, enjoying some ice cream before school began that very day. They were all laughing and having a good time, but Olette felt. . ._ different_.

"Hey, Olette, what's wrong?" Pence asked, taking a lick of his ice cream.

"Yeah, you should be happy," Hayner said. "We were finally able to get to the beach this year!"

"Yeah, I know," Olette said glumly. She let out a sigh and looked over at the empty futon. Why no one ever sat in that thing, she would never know.

"Why were you on the tower by yourself for so late last night anyway?" Pence asked. She looked at him and shrugged.

"I don't know. Just thinking, I guess." She didn't know why she had been there all by herself last night. She just had.

"Well, we better get ready," Hayner said as he and Pence got up, throwing away their sticks. She mumbled her agreement before throwing her own away. She felt like something was missing. She shrugged it off as she walked to the rug. She took a last look back at the Spot before sighing and walking out, leaving silence and emptiness in her wake.

All great things must end. . .

* * *

_Well, there it was. My first one-shot. It was dedicated to my ex-beta, **Gabriela Romero**, and I hope she enjoyed it with all of you._

_Please leave reviews/criticisms/concerns!_

_I thank you all!_

May the Light guide you through the Darkest of hours

TorNathan


End file.
